Second Chance
by Saquuchiha
Summary: Sasuke ha regresado por cuenta propia. Pero las cosas no son como Naruto lo imagino, sobre todo el hostil y desconfiado comportamiento de Sakura hacia quien alguna vez fue su primer amor. Editado
1. Anger Management

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pero el contexto de la historia sí. No plagio.

Aclaraciones al Final del capítulo.

Disfruten la lectura.

Summary: Sasuke ha regresado por cuenta propia. Pero las cosas no son como Naruto lo imagino, sobre todo el hostil y desconfiado comportamiento de Sakura hacia quien alguna vez fue su primer amor. [Editado]

Narración.

-Diálogos –

Cambios de escena: *~O~o~O~*

.

.

**Second chance**

**By: Saquuchiha.**

Capítulo 1: Anger Management.

.

.

.

_._

-Taichou! No tiene por qué ir tan deprisa!- escucho decir a uno de los dos Chunnin a su cargo.

-Acaso no quieres llegar a casa?- pregunto tranquila a pesar de que la velocidad a la que avanzaba. Sus desafortunados compañeros de equipo a duras penas le podían seguir el paso. Pero no la culpaban. Mucho menos la cuestionaban.

La discípula de la Gondaime estaba enojada, eso era evidente. Su querida Shishou la había mandado a una misión de vigilancia, una misión totalmente inútil. Había estado dos semanas en ello y por si fuera poco hasta el país del relámpago. ¿Por qué la había mandado a una misión tan ridícula en primer lugar? Obligándola a dejar sus deberes en el hospital y enviándola con dos chunnin que acababan de adquirir el rango.

Venia pensando en la mala cara que le pondría a la gondaime cuando sintió un chakra familiar y se detuvo abruptamente, los chicos que la acompañaban se siguieron de frente al no anticipar su acto y trastabillaron al detenerse unos cuantos metros adelante.

- Un Ambu? – susurro la kunoichi sorprendida de encontrarse a un miembro de la elite.

- Me han enviado a traerle esto Sakura-san – extendió un pergamino y cuando la chica lo tomo desapareció en una nube de humo. Levanto una ceja con escepticismo.

_Sakura sé que debes estar por llegar a la aldea, después de estas largas semanas seguramente querrás legar a tu casa, pero es de suma importancia que llegues lo más rápido posible, y te dirijas a mi oficina cuanto antes, surgió algo. Gondaime Hokage._

Sakura frunció el ceño –Que carajos, como que surgió algo?- sus subordinados se miraron dudosos.

La medicin-nin por otro lado, tenía un mal presentimiento.

No tardo ni cinco segundos en volver a avanzar y retomar su camino, como alma que lleva al diablo.

Rumbo a Konohagakure.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

-No debe de tardar, con el mensaje que le envié debería llegar pronto.- la Quinta soltó un suspiro, Sakura debería estar ya suficientemente enojada después de dos semanas de trabajo inútil, y ahora esto.

-Baa-chan! Es tu culpa por mandar a Sakura-chan tan lejos de la aldea! – insistía Naruto picando la paciencia de la rubia.

-Cierra la boca mocoso, y mas respeto o te rompo todos los huesos de un golpe- los afilados ojos miel lograron su cometido y Naruto un tanto inconforme se mantuvo en silencio.

Kakashi trataba de ignorar a ambos con las narices prácticamente dentro de su pequeño libro naranja.

- Ya esta aquí- la rubia rompió el silencio y observo la puerta con intensidad.

Casi en seguida Sakura entro con la mínima delicadeza a la oficina de hokage, y sin miramientos se acercó hasta el escritorio, sin percatarse de los presentes. Tenía un brillo peligroso en sus jades. Tsunade torció la boca, esto seria peor de lo que pensó.

-Que ocurre?- tenia una mueca de completa serenidad, sin embargo Tsunade sabia que por dentro ardía de furia. No contesto dejando la oportunidad para que la chica continuara. –Porque mando un Ambu con semejante mensaje estando a punto de llegar a la aldea? Yo no veo nada importante pasando por aquí-

Ella era la única persona que se atrevía a hablarle así a la Gondaime, y dadas las circunstancias Tsunade se lo permitiría.

-Lamento haberte alarmado de esa forma justo después de una misión tan extenuante- el delgado cuerpo de la pelirosa empezaba a relajarse a medida que la rubia hablaba – pero, hay algo que creo te debería ser comunicado-

He ahí de nuevo ese _algo_.

- Sakura-chan!- interrumpió el rubio apareciendo frente a la chica –Que bueno que volviste! Te tengo una excelente noticia! El temme esta de regreso!- había hablado tan rápido que Sakura apenas logro captar el mensaje, después el rubio la abrazo efusivamente casi asfixiándola. Aun no terminaba de analizar todo y por fin se percato de los otros dos sujetos en la habitación.

- Temme?- susurro la chica casi inaudible y miro a Tsunade con lo que cualquiera podría interpretar como desconcierto.

No era un algo, era un _alguien_ de quien Tsunade hablaba.

Volteo la cabeza lentamente recobrando su calmado perfil y vio a aquel morocho recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados al lado de Kakashi quien parecía esconderse tras su libro.

Se había sorprendido, si. No había razón para negarlo. Pero inmediato a la sorpresa apareció un malestar general en todo su cuerpo. Aparto a Naruto empujándolo con las palmas en el pecho y después miro a su maestra, la miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

Tsunade pudo leer claramente en sus ojos la pregunta silenciosa: ¿Por qué?

Sintió una impetuosa necesidad de volver el alimento que aun no había consumido. Su mente se inundo de preguntas. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? ¿Por qué tan de repente?

Tsunade hablo tratando de suavizar las cosas – Uchiha Sasuke ha solicitado regresar a Konoha, ha accedido a aceptar el castigo que los altos mandos crean apropiado para saldar la traición, además de confirmar la muerte de los asesinos de clase S Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi, y Deidara por propia mano.-

Sakura quedo en silencio hasta adivinar las intenciones de su maestra –Lo esta considerando?- alzo la voz logrando obtener la total atención de los presentes –EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PENSANDO?

El único que parecía sorprendido con su comportamiento era el rubio a su lado.

- _Sakura chan- _el chico susurro desconcertado y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

Ella se movió bruscamente evitando el contacto

-Tranquilízate, Sakura- la medicin-nin abrió los ojos con furia, mas la Gondaime no la dejo hablar en esta ocasión –No es como si todo fuera a ser perdonado tan fácilmente, será sometido a interrogación y a una etapa de prueba sin derecho a misiones de manera indefinida, además de constante vigilancia-

Mas la furibunda mirada de la chica no aminoro en lo más mínimo.

-Pero la principal razón por la que les he llamado, es porque tanto yo como el consejo hemos llegado a una decisión que os concierne-

- eh? Baa-chan, No nos iras a mandar lejos verdad?- pareció casi una suplica por el bajo tono de voz que uso Naruto.

- No – miro a Sakura a los ojos en una disculpa muda –El equipo 7 será reagrupado-

La boca de Sakura se abrió, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

- En serio?- la vitalidad del Kitzune se vio recobrada, sus ojos brillaron y su abierta sonrisa hizo su aparición.

-No es por gusto, ni un capricho mio – miro con preocupación a la única fémina frente a ella- los únicos que conocen a ciencia cierta las razones por las que Uchiha abandono la aldea son ustedes, no hay necesidad alguna de arriesgar a otros shinobis con su presencia. Mas que compañeros ustedes se convertirán en los observadores y catalizadores de Uchiha hacia con la aldea, no hace falta decir que existe una fuerte desconfianza y miedo de parte de todos hacia con el- soltó un suspiro cansado – es solo para _facilitar l_as cosas-

-Y si me niego?- Naruto volvió a mirar a la chica con desconcierto y por primera vez Kakashi bajo el libro y le hecho un vistazo a la situación. La tensión del cuerpo de Sakura había desaparecido, pero sus ojos fulminaban con eficacia a la rubia frente a ella.

Tsunade se levanto violentamente de su silla, pero Sakura no se movió ni un milímetro –Ustedes tres, Fuera. Déjenos a solas- se dirigió a los varones, quienes (incluso Naruto) salieron a paso lento pero seguro de la habitación.

Los tres se quedaron fuera de la oficina en silencio. El único evidentemente afectado por la actitud de la pelirosa era Naruto quien tenia la miraba fijada al suelo y con el ceño fruncido.

-Sakura-chan- susurro, volteo a ver a Sasuke quien seguía recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

¿Es que acaso no le importaba?

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

Apenas escucho el clic de la puerta al cerrarse, Sakura estrello su puño en el escritorio de la Gondaime haciéndolo pedazos.

- Basta, Sakura.- la autoritaria rubia miraba con aparente dureza a la chica.

-Como es posible que accedieras a _esto_?- siseo furiosa.

-No tengo otra opción- volvió a sentarse en su silla – hubieras preferido que le diera la pena de muerte?-

-_Por supuesto_- Incluso Tsunade se sorprendió por la seguridad en sus palabras.

-Que crees que hubiese hecho Naruto? Como crees que se sentiría si lo hubiese siquiera mencionado?-

-Tch!- desvió la mirada y vio al piso – y que hay de lo que _yo_ siento?- susurro –mas aun, lo que sienten los habitantes y shinobi de Konoha- dijo en un tono normal- es una _amenaza _para la aldea, y lo sabes-

-Por supuesto que lo se-

-Entonces porque?-

-Porque es preferible tenerlo aquí, donde puede ser vigilado a como un traidor tentando a Naruto a perseguir cualquier pista que lo guie a el-

-Podría estar planeando un trabajo interno-

-Eso también lo se, pero esta decisión no es solo mía.- la chica apretó los puños clavando las uñas en sus palmas. –El consejo considera que puede ser de gran ayuda como fuerza militar, después de todo mato a Orochimaru, Deidara e Itachi Uchiha.-

-Su hermano- miro a Tsunade tratando de persuadirla.

-No hago esto para torturarte Sakura- se levanto de la silla y camino hasta quedar frente a la chica-No sabes lo aliviada que estoy de que lo tomes de esta forma- la tomo de los hombros- ya no eras la niñata de 12 años. Te necesito en el equipo 7 para vigilarlo, Naruto y Kakashi se podrían hacer de la vista gorda porque se trata de Sasuke, necesito a alguien que lo vigile con cautela y esta bien si lo odias, eso equilibrara el cariño y fraternidad que Kakashi y Naruto le profesan.-

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás rompiendo el contacto.

-Lo entiendes, no es así Sakura?- Tsunade soltó un suspiro al no recibir respuesta. Sabia que lo haría, después de todo era una orden. Y se trataba de Sakura. –Hablando de otra cosa, cual fue el resultado de la misión?-

Sakura se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos derrotada – Bien, parece que las supuestas guerrillas en el territorio del Relámpago eran tan solo un rumor-

-Bien- se cruzo de brazos y miro por la ventana unos segundos –Cuento contigo para vigilar a Sasuke, también a Naruto y Kakashi, cualquier cosa asegúrate de decírmelo- abrió los ojos y miro a la Gondaime con expresión estoica.

-Claro-

-Primero habrá que interrogarle y someterlo a inspección, también unos cuantos días en los calabozos no le harían mal, encontrarle asentamiento, asignarle escolta y finalmente la reasignación del equipo 7. Todo habrá de tardar alrededor de un par de semanas. Asegúrate de arreglar tus horarios en el hospital para entonces-

-Si-

-Y Sakura – la detuvo antes que tocara el picaporte para salir –Vuelves a armar semejante escandalo en mi oficina y te rompo un par de huesos-

-Tch!- bufo y abrió la puerta con brusquedad. Camino sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada a alguno de los tres hombres fuera de la oficina y desapareció por el largo pasillo.

-Sakura-chan- intento llamar su atención Naruto, pero fue inútil. Cuando dio un paso para ir tras ella Kakashi le detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-No puedo decir que no me esperaba ese tipo de comportamiento de Sakura, sin embargo si no quieres que te mate a golpes mejor déjala por ahora- guardo su libro y miro a Naruto quien pareció desistir.

-Pero porque reacciono _así_? No lo entiendo – susurro para si mismo –Acaso no les importa?- miro a los otros dos presentes.

-No es eso, solo que no creo que podamos hacer nada por ahora- Kakashi soltó un suspiro con cansancio.

Naruto de verdad no entendía, Sakura le había acompañado, había luchado y lo había apoyado cada vez que salía la búsqueda del Uchiha a conversación. Ella lo quería de vuelta tanto como el, o acaso _no era así_?

-Y tu temme? Pareciera que no te importara – se refirió al Uchiha que seguía con los parpados cerrados.

Al no recibir respuesta Naruto lo miro con decepción, nunca pensó que cuando Sasuke finalmente regresara las cosas se darías de _esta _forma. –Me voy a casa- susurro en un tono casi triste y arrastrando los pies hacia la salida.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron solos Kakashi miro al pelinegro unos segundos.

-Tal vez no estés consciente de ello Sasuke, de la situación en la que te encuentras - le miro esperando algún tipo de respuesta, pero no obtuvo siquiera que moviera un musculo- El consejo y la Gondaime se pueden echar para atrás en cualquier momento y exiliarte, si no es que darte la pena de muerte- levanto la mano y dos Ambu aparecieron a sus costados, Tsunade le había dicho que los tres escoltarían al Uchiha al inmediato interrogatorio. -Hay quienes son capaces de convencer a Tsunade de tomar esa decisión, y sin duda alguna _Sakura_ es una de ellas-

Por primera vez Sasuke abrió los ojos y observo al ninja copia con sus orbes ónix para después dirigir sus pupilas en dirección al pasillo por el cual sus dos compañeros habían desaparecido.

Su ceño se frunció levemente y Kakashi sonrió por dentro con satisfacción.

-Ahora vamos, la sala de interrogatorios te espera-

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

_Queridas lectoras:_

_Hola! Saludos felices. Esta historia fue la primera que publique en este espacio, sin embargo creí que era tiempo de darle una buena editada incluso cambiar un poco la trama._

_Para aquellas que ya la leyeron, les recomiendo volverlo a hacer puesto que muchas cosas cambiaran, sobre todo el comportamiento de los personajes. Voy a ir editando poco a poco capitulo por capitulo y después remplazare los ya existentes._

_Ojo! Solo lean lo que ya están editados si no quieren darse un susto con la redacción de los capítulos no editados XDD_

_¿Pero como nos daremos cuenta cuales ya han sido editados? Se preguntaran, bueno antiguamente el titulo de los capítulos había sido Capitulo 1, Capitulo 2… etc. Los editados ya tienen titulo y esta en Ingles. (Porque en ingles? No se, siento que así queda mejor XDD )_

_Este fue Anger Management. Les gusto la versión remasterizada y completamente editada de este capitulo? _

_Espero que si. _

_Me despido, nos leemos en la próxima. Besos!_

_._

_._

_Saquuchiha ~_

**.**

**.**

**Edited [24-07-2012]**


	2. Ladies Nigth

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pero el contexto de la historia sí. No plagio.

Aclaraciones al Final del capítulo.

Disfruten la lectura.

Summary: Sasuke ha regresado por cuenta propia. Pero las cosas no son como Naruto lo imagino, sobre todo el hostil y desconfiado comportamiento de Sakura hacia quien alguna vez fue su primer amor. [Editado]

Narración.

-Diálogos –

Cambios de escena: *~O~o~O~*

.

.

**Second chance**

**By: Saquuchiha.**

Capítulo 2: Ladies Night

.

.

.

_._

Azoto la puerta al cerrarla después de entrar a su departamento, miro el desloado espacio. Vivía sola. Así es como lo había decidido hace algunos años, cuando cumplió 18 decidió salir de casa de sus padres y mudarse a un lugar mas cercano al hospital donde estaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Se quito los porta-kunai y los aventó con rudeza sobre la pequeña mesa del comedor, había estado ausente dos semanas, dos semanas y el mundo se volteaba de cabeza. Sasuke había _regresado_ a la aldea.

No le habían dado semejante mala noticia desde hace años.

Camino al baño y abrió la llave del agua caliente dejándola correr mientras se desvestía, entro y cerro los ojos sintiendo el agua tibia caer sobre su rostro.

No era que el regreso de Sasuke fuese una mala noticia en si, eran las circunstancias en las que lo había hecho lo que le parecía _perturbador_. Había regresado por cuenta propia, después de matar a su hermano y sin razón aparente. Ella desconfiaba de Sasuke, porque sentía que _algo_ tramaba. La sed de venganza reflejada en los ojos del Uchiha la última vez que lo vio no pudo haber desaparecido de un día para otro. Lo único que podía pensar era que había redirigido su venganza hacia un nuevo objetivo.

Sentía escalofríos de tan solo pensar en lo que seria capaz de hacer para cumplir sus retorcidos objetivos. Temía por la aldea a la que llamaba hogar y sus habitantes a quienes llamaba familia.

Ella pensaba en Uchiha Sasuke como un maldito _desalmado_ tan hundido en odio y manchado de sangre que la salvación era algo inalcanzable para el.

Y desafortunadamente su _trabajo _se convertiría en vigilarlo.

Pero había _algo_ que la asustaba aun más. Seria solo estúpida negación no aceptar que por un largo tiempo había sentido cariño, quizás algo _mas_ fuerte por ese pobre diablo. El tiempo, la distancia y las atrocidades que se le atribuían habían logrado aplastar, matar y enterrar ese sentimiento. Aun así tenia miedo de ser tan estúpida como para caer en la ciega confianza que Naruto le profesaba al Uchiha y que el sentimiento renaciera. Si eso pasaba, sin lugar a dudas saldría herida.

Había concluido que la mejor forma de afrontar la misión encomendada por Tsunade era simplemente detestarle, y tratarlo como el _criminal_ que era. No dudaría en reportarle a los altos mandos de cualquier actividad o actitud sospechosa, lo vería como realmente era: una misión.

Cerró la llave del agua y se envolvió en una suave toalla rosada, camino hacia su habitación y se detuvo al escuchar que tocaban la puerta con frenesí.

- Frente! Abre la puerta! Sé que estas ahí!- rodo los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

_- Cerdita_- abrió la puerta y encontró a la rubia sonriendo de forma traviesa.

- Bienvenida Frentona!- la rodeo en un abrazo – lamento haber interrumpido tu ducha-

- No te preocupes ya había terminado, pasa- se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la rubia.

-Escuchaste? – Dijo después de tomar asiento –_Sasuke_ esta de regreso.

-Si, ya se- fue a su habitación. Trató evitar rodar los ojos, de verdad lo intentó.

-Que piensas hacer?- Ino hablaba desde la sala. Sabia mejor que nadie del desagrado que la pelirosa había agarrado hacia el heredero Uchiha.

-Pensaba no hacer nada y mantener distancia – regreso a la sala estando en ropa interior con un short y una remera en la mano.- pero Tsunade nos ha dado la tarea a Naruto Kakashi y a mi de vigilarlo.- Ino abrió los ojos como platos.

-Tsunade-sama sabe que ya no eres la de antes- trato de tranquilizarla. –Ella confía en ti- le sonrió genuinamente.

-En realidad tengo que vigilarlos a los tres, Tsunade-shishou cree que Naruto y Kakashi podrían no ser lo suficientemente objetivos.- rodo los ojos e Ino sonrió.

-Cualquier cosa sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

- Gracias- le sonrió. Ino sabia que Sakura estaba asustada, asustada _de Sasuke_.

Y estando consiente de eso y de lo difícil que fue para ella superar al Uchiha, _tenia_ que estar para ella. Porque aunque antes lo habría negado, los sentimientos de Sakura hacia el siempre habían sido mas fuertes que los que Ino decía profesar al chico.

- Y, porque regreso exactamente?- pregunto la rubia.

-No lo se, lo deben de estar interrogando ahora mismo- termino de colocarse las prendas de ropa y empezó a secar su cabello con una toalla.

-Bueno, no hay que pensar mas en ello!- Ino se levanto sonriendo. –Vamos por unos tragos para festejar tu regreso! Invitemos a Hinata y Tenten. -

- De verdad me gustaría descansar un poco- dijo poniendo la toalla sobre sus hombros.-

-De eso nada!- se acercó y la tomo por los hombros – Ya mañana descansaras, hoy iremos a festejar! Venga maquíllate y vámonos!-Sakura bufo con molestia, segundos después sonrió con levedad, tal vez si necesitaba distraerse _solo_ un poco.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

-Salud!- chocharon los pequeños vasos hasta el tope de licor para después empinarnos hasta dejarlos vacíos.

Ino y Tenten soltaron un ruidito juguetón mientras que Sakura y Hinata hicieron una mueca al sentir el alcohol quemar sus gargantas.

Después que Ino saco a Sakura de su apartamento, prácticamente corrieron a la casa de las otras dos chicas e Ino utilizo sus habilidades de convencimiento para sacarlas de sus aposentos e ir a un restaurant-bar en el centro de Konoha.

-Bienvenida a casa Sakura- le sonrió Tenten mientras recargaba su peso sobre la mesa.

-Gracias-

-Fue una misión difícil, Sakura-chan?- Hinata se llevo unas frituras a la boca tratando de quitarse el sabor del alcohol.

-No, pero fue muy cansada – La chica rodo los ojos – además resulto ser una perdida de tiempo, en el país del relámpago no pasa nada- levanto la mano indicándole al mesero que llenara su vaso – para acabarla, los chunnin que me asignaron eran unos quejicas de primera- las demás rieron.

-Vamos Sakura! No deberías ser tan estricta con los aprendices- soltó una risita llamando la atención de la ojijade – a este paso, vas que vuelas por un apodo nada agraciado-

-Que se atrevan los pequeños miserables- dijo con tono amenazante e Ino y Tenten estallaron a carcajadas seguidas de la propia Sakura.

-Escuche que Sasuke-san regreso a la aldea, es cierto Sakura-chan?- pregunto Hinata después de unos momentos de silencio.

Ino le hizo unas nada discretas señas a la pelinegra para que abandonara el tema, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Si, lo es- respondio de manera seca la aludida.

-Oh – fue lo único que atino a decir en respuesta, notando como el ambiente se tornaba tenso.

-Habra que ver, por cuento tiempo se queda esta vez- pronuncio aun con la voz seca y obviamente molesta.

Las otras tres se miraron con precaucion, y por minutos nadie dijo nada.

-Y…- rompió el silencio Ino- Cuando te le confiesas a Naruto, Hinata?-

La pobre pelinegra trago el sorbo de agua de sopetón y empezó a toser con fuerza. Tenten le empezó a dar palmaditas en la espalda mientras reía nerviosa.

-De verdad me harías un favor alejándolo del Uchiha, sabes?- Sakura bromeo con malicia y las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron con fuerza poco después de superar la tos.

-Y-yo- la chica abrió la boca y la cerro repetidas veces, después sus ojos se empezaron a empañar.

-Vamos Hinata! – le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda la rubia – Estamos bromeando!- trato de enmendar su error, tal vez debería dejar de lado la situación sentimental o en cualquier momento haría un comentario de Neji completamente fuera de lugar.

-Otra ronda!- le grito al mesero casi con desesperación, necesitaban alcohol. Litros y litros de alcohol.

Finalmente se avocaron a beber y comer mientras platicaban de las últimas misiones. Cerca de la madrugada decidieron salir del establecimiento y Sakura, como digna alumna de la Hokage era la única con la mayoría de sus sentidos intactos.

-Vamos Tenten!- la jalaba por la calle evitando que empezara una pelea con cualquier persona, al parecer no solo Lee tendía a ponerse agresivo con el licor, no quería ni imaginarse a Neji.

-Si, si ya voy- le grito en el oído.

Hinata por su lado, hacia un buen rato que había caído dormida y le toco a Ino cargarla en sus espaldas hasta llegar a la mansión Hyuuga.

-Bueno, aquí nos separamos –le dijo la rubia a Sakura

Sus casas estaban en dirección contraria y cada una debía llevar a una de sus compañeras a casa.

-Cuídate, y que Hiashi no vea a Hinata así-

-Lo se, no te preocupes- levanto el pulgar con una sonrisa y ambas emprendieron camino.

-Descansa Tenten- le dijo antes que la chica entrase a su departamento.

-Si, si ya se – cerro la puerta de manera casi grosera, y Sakura hizo una nota mental de jamás volver a dejar que la siempre amable Tenten tomase una gota de licor frente a ella.

Debió ser culpa de la fría brisa, pero de un momento a otro se empezó a marear. No lo suficiente para hacerla tambalearse, pero las cosas alrededor de ella empezaban a moverse con lentitud.

-Carajo- susurro pensando en la mala influencia que Ino podía llegar a ser en ocasiones. Decidió sentarse unos minutos en una banca a un costado de la calle. No estaba muy lejos de casa pero sentarse unos minutos no le haría ningún daño.

Escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose por la calle, se levanto evitando que alguien llegase ver a la alumna de la quinta en estado de ebriedad y aun peor que esto llegase a los oídos de la misma Tsunade. Solo dios sabía lo que le depararía si esto llegase a suceder.

Pero cuando estuvo de pie, deseo haberse quedado sentada y dejado que le importara un _pepino_ quien la viera o la dejase de ver alcoholizada.

Incluso con la mirada borrosa y sin el equilibrio shinobi que le correspondía pudo identificar a la perfección el semblante agresivo y la caminata elegante de Uchiha Sasuke. Justo a quien _menos_ quería ver. Lo único que hizo fue aspirar fuertemente llenando sus pulmones de aire y caminar de frente hacia él, rumbo a su apartamento.

Frunció el seño de manera nada agradable cuando el susodicho le tapo el paso. Sin esperar algún tipo de explicación se las arreglo con un rápido movimiento y paso por un costado.

-Permiso- siseo con voz ronca, e ignoro el leve mareo hasta haber desaparecido del campo de visión del usuario del Sharingan.

Sasuke por su parte, la había visto sentada desde hacia varios metros atrás pero sabia que estaba siendo observado, dado que acababa de salir del intenso interrogarlo al que lo había sometido Ibiki. Por lo que decidió no actuar imprudentemente. Había planeado solamente decir un "Buenas noches", ya que después de lo que le había dicho Kakashi no le convenía ser muy hostil con la pelirosa.

Pero al plantarse frente a ella, fue inevitable no notar el fuerte olor a _alcohol _que desprendía, sobre todo cuando siseo unas palabras y pudo hasta saborear el sake en el aire. Cuando se largo y siguió de frente Sasuke solo volteo a verla sobre su hombro y fulmino con frialdad la figura femenina.

Sakura seria un problema _más_ grande de lo que había pensado.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

_Segundo capitulo editado! :D espero les haya gustado, y bueno si. La parte del plan por parte de la señoritas lo quite, porque pues simplemente ya no me parecía adecuado, así que como podrán ver muchas cosas van a cambiar a partir de aquí en la trama. _

_Les pido me tengan paciencia, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, y es que me dejan muchísima tarea en la uni! Pero mucha! No les miento este semestre esta siendo uno de los mas pesados para mi. T-T así que por favor tengan paciencia en cuanto a la actualización de esta y mis otras historias._

_Desde el anterior capitulo les mencione que los capítulos editados son los que tienen nombre y bueno, solo para que sepan todos y cada uno de los capítulos llevara el nombre de una película ^-^ porque? No se, simplemente se me ocurrió y ya _

_._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews!_

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Nos vemos en la próxima :DD_

_._

_._

_._

_Saquuuchiha._


	3. This Means War

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pero el contexto de la historia sí. No plagio.

Aclaraciones al Final del capítulo.

Disfruten la lectura.

Summary: Sasuke ha regresado por cuenta propia. Pero las cosas no son como Naruto lo imagino, sobre todo el hostil y desconfiado comportamiento de Sakura hacia quien alguna vez fue su primer amor. [Editado]

Narración.

-Diálogos –

Cambios de escena: *~O~o~O~*

.

.

**Second chance**

**By: Saquuchiha.**

Capítulo 3: This Means War

.

.

.

_._

Sakura nunca había notado lo perfectamente alineadas que estaban las vigas de madera que adornaban su techo, ya iban alrededor de veinte minutos que observaba con atención la madera barnizada. Había despertado y se había limitado a mirar su cuarto con atención.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Y tenía una _buena_ razón para ello.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que salió a tomar con Ino y las demás. Por ende habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde que Uchiha Sasuke había regresado a la aldea.

La mañana siguiente al día en que llego el Uchiha, Kakashi paso a su departamento y a pesar del dolor de cabeza le dejo pasar a su casa. Le escucho cuando dijo que en el interrogatorio_ no _habían encontrado razones para dudar de Sasuke, y tampoco replico cuando le notifico que pasadas las dos semanas en el calabozo que debía pasar el chico regresarían a los entrenamientos matutinos para restablecer el equipo 7.

Probablemente se debió al dolor de cabeza, pero acepto.

Sin embargo durante estas dos semanas no había vuelto a ver a Kakashi, no había puesto pie en la oficina de Tsunade y había estado evitando a Naruto quién la había estado buscando con insistencia.

Pero hoy _no_ podía seguir evitándoles.

Si no iba al dichoso entrenamiento se metería en problemas y además estaría faltando a la misión que le encomendó la Hokage. Miro el reloj sobre su buro y miro con aburrimiento que pasaba ya de la media hora acordada. Suspiro y se levanto con pereza, no era de ella llegar tarde, pero por una única vez no pasaría nada y Kakashi acaso sería capaz de reñirle por ello? Eso seria simplemente _hipócrita_.

Salió finalmente de su apartamento vestida con su ropa de entrenamiento y camino con lentitud hacia el lugar de encuentro, llevaba una hora de retraso. Pero _sabía_ que la estarían esperando. Y tal como lo pensó en el campo de entrenamiento ya se encontraban los tres hombres del antiguo equipo 7.

La vieron llegar, a Naruto le habían brillado los ojos con ilusión y podría jurar que Kakashi había soltado un suspiro de _alivio_. El Uchiha no se había movido un centímetro pero había notado su presencia.

-Te estábamos esperando- le dijo Kakashi.

-Surgió _algo_ y me retrase- contesto con simpleza y Kakashi levanto una ceja con escepticismo.

-Lo importante es que estas aquí- volteo a ver a los otros dos hombres- Bien! Empecemos!- sonrió bajo su máscara.- como sabrán el equipo 7 será reagrupado, y para ese propósito he decidido que regresaremos a los entrenamientos de cuando solían ser unos gennin- sonrió con añoranza y Sakura lo miro con severidad, ellos y_a no _eran unos gennin - sin embargo hoy haremos algo un tanto diferente.-

-Diferente?- pregunto el único miembro del equipo que parecía no tener una ley del hielo en contra de los demás.

-Sí, hace ya bastante tiempo que no voy de misión con ninguno de vosotros, mucho menos con Sasuke- miro al pelinegro y este siguió sin inmutarse. – Así que hoy me actualizare en cuanto a sus habilidades, no tanto de ninjutsu o genjutsu, sino de estrategia e intuición.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, Kakashi solamente quería un rato de recreación. Solo quería un _juego._

-Y cómo será exactamente Kakashi-sensei?- Naruto se veía tan estúpidamente ilusionado que Sakura tuvo que limitarse a desviar la mirada con molestia.

-Enfrentamientos uno a uno- respondió con simpleza – por supuesto que yo también participare, así que se enfrentaran por parejas y los dos vencedores pelearan para que haya un ganador, así de sencillo. – Sakura iba a protestar, pero se vio interrumpida -Oh! Se me olvidaba, está de más decir que está prohibido utilizar el Sharingan, el modo Sennin y la súper fuerza. -

Ósea que solo habilidades básicas. Kakashi realmente los estaba retrocediendo a unos años atrás.

-El primero que inmovilice a su adversario o atine un golpe directo gana. Bien! Los primeros en enfrentarse seremos Sasuke y yo, seguidos de Naruto y Sakura. – Naruto volteo a ver con sorpresa al peligris para después mirar a la pelirosa la que había estado pasando de él últimamente.

Se mordió el labio con inquietud, no le agradaba mucho la idea.

Dio inicio con un combate entre los usuarios del Sharingan, ambos utilizaban un impecable taijutsu y difícilmente se podía dar seguimiento al enfrentamiento debido a la velocidad a la que ambos se movían. Duro un buen rato ya que parecían estar al mismo nivel, sin embargo el Uchiha logro engañar al ninja copia con un clon y le atesto una buena patada en las costillas antes de asegurarse de que no era un reemplazo.

Sasuke Había ganado.

Sakura lo había visto venir, a veces Kakashi era _tan_ predecible. Sin embargo como orgullosa kunoichi de Konoha y alumna de la quinta decidió, que no le regalaría la victoria a Naruto como en un inicio pensaba hacerlo, sino que terminaría rápido con el rubio para poderse enfrentar al Uchiha.

Conocía a Naruto y eso le daría mucha ventaja. Solo debía actuar _adecuadamente_.

Al momento de empezar, ella mostro una sonrisa de malicia y a Naruto le recorrió un _escalofrió _por toda la espina, después de estarle evitando por dos semanas a que venía esa actitud? Se distrajo en ello logrando que la chica cumpliera su cometido y se abalanzo contra él.

Naruto a penas logro esquivar el puñetazo que le atesto saltando hacia atrás y de inmediato hizo varios clones levantando una cortina de humo, Sakura pareció no ver el rasengan que venía en su dirección pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla el menudo cuerpo de la chica fue reemplazado por un tronco.

Naruto espero a que el humo se disipara y se encontró _solo_ en medio del campo de entrenamiento.

Kakashi abrió los ojos con disimulo, en que momento Sakura se había vuelto tan rápida?

Naruto no alcanzo ni a parpadear cuando dos brazos salieron debajo de él, y lo jalaron tierra adentro dejando solo su cabeza al descubierto, justo como Kakashi había hecho años antes con el Uchiha.

Y así, Sakura ganó.

-Fue… rápido- menciono el ninja copia, sin intentar disimular el asombro en su voz.

Y no era el único, Sasuke miraba la escena y un leve fruncido en su ceño se dejaba ver. Ese _no era_ el resultado que él esperaba.

Sakura apareció finalmente frente al rubio y volteo a ver a los otros dos esperando a que Kakashi la declarase ganadora, Naruto por su parte la miraba con el mismo asombro que los otros espectadores.

-B-bien! El encuentro final, Sakura y Sasuke- pronuncio Kakashi mientras volteaba a ver al Uchiha con precaución, le estaba advirtiendo que tan solo un paso en falso, un descuido llegándose a pasar con la chica, él intervendría.

Él en respuesta simplemente despego su cuerpo del tronco en el que descansaba y camino con lentitud hacia el campo de batalla.

Estando ya frente a él Sakura tenía una mueca impasible y tal solo segundos después que Kakashi diera la señal, vio como Sasuke desenfundo y se abalanzo contra ella a una velocidad inhumana. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero reacciono de inmediato haciendo un reemplazo y dejando que la espada cortase un troco por la mitad. Brinco hábilmente apoyándose con sus manos y lanzo unos kunai que él fácilmente desvió con la espada. Pero cuando alcanzo a ver que el último traía un sello explosivo fue tarde, brinco alejándose de la explosión pero una pequeña parte de su ropa se vio chamuscada, logrando que hiciese una mueca de disgusto.

Ambos empezaron a que la cortina de humo se despejara y cuando finalmente visualizo a la chica unos metros adelante Sasuke apoyo una de sus manos cerrada en puño contra sus labios y la otra apoyada en la primera. Sakura pudo ver con claridad sus intenciones, y cuando el chico inhalo con fuerza para sacar su técnica, ella contrario a lo que cualquiera haría, _corrió_ en su dirección aplicando chakra para aumentar a velocidad de manera impresionante.

Kakashi y Naruto estuvieron a punto de lanzarse a interrumpir la batalla. Pero cuando Sakura llego a donde el Uchiha y apoyándose en el suelo soltó una patada que alcanzo a rozar la mandíbula de Sasuke sacándolo de balance, se quedaron _estáticos_.

Sasuke la miro hacia abajo casi en cámara lenta saliendo de su alcance y recuperando el equilibrio, mostrando una mueca de desconcierto. La cara de Sakura sin embargo no había cambiado ni un ápice desde que el encuentro había dado inicio.

Sasuke se limpió el pequeño hilillo de sangre causado por el roce de la kunoichi y sus facciones se endurecieron poniendo al ninja copia en alerta. Volvió a desenfundar su espada y corrió sin miramientos apuntando a terminar con todo ese teatro de una vez por todas.

Sakura por su parte se encontró en un aprieto al intentar esquiar la espada del Uchiha, intentó tomar distancia y en un pequeño descuido la espada rozo su brazo derecho dejando ver una delicada línea roja en él.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Una mirada de _satisfacción_ en el rostro de Sasuke.

Había disfrutado cortar su piel. Sakura frunció el ceño notoriamente por primera vez causando que el ninja copia se pusiera más nervioso aun. Después de todo, tal como lo había pensado Sakura, él era un sádico que no merecía perdón alguno ni de Naruto, ni de Kakashi, mucho menos de la aldea.

Lo había estado provocando y ahora que finalmente lo había conseguido un indescriptible placer se había apoderado de ella, así también como un gran enojo. Hizo unos con rapidez y su mano izquierda se cubrió de chakra azul, mostrando ampliamente a todos los presentes el bisturí de chakra.

Corrió hacia el importándole un pepino la espada que portaba en la mano derecha y trato de alcanzar el cuello del Uchiha con el bisturí. Sin embargo el la tomo por el brazo y la levanto en un intento por patearla. Pero los ojos negros de él se abrieron con estupefacción cuando vio la sonrisilla en los labios de la chica, volteo la cabeza con rapidez viendo a la verdadera Sakura tras su espalda justo cuando clavo tres agujas senbon en el brazo con el que sostenía su katana.

Éstas fueron colocadas estratégicamente en el nervio logrando que el agarre de la espada se soltase por completo. El clon que Sasuke tenía agarrado desapareció en una nube de humo, En vano esfuerzo intentó atestarle un rodillazo a la chica al darse vuelta pero Sakura le hizo ver la destreza que tenía en un limitado campo de acción al usar su rodilla como escalónate para pararse de manos y de paso inmovilizar su pierna debido al bisturí que aún tenía en la mano izquierda.

Sasuke había perdido el equilibrio.

Con el impulso ganado se colocó tras él a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia y en un acto limpio impacto su rodilla en el costado derecho del chico obligándolo a sostenerse de rodillas sobre la única pierna útil que tenía. Sasuke por su parte tenía los orbes bien abiertos y volteo a ver el rostro de la chica con incredulidad.

Su incredulidad paso a una ira palpable y en un segundo sus orbes se tiñeron de rojo sangre mostrando las comillas de su línea sucesoria girar amenazadoramente. Antes de que sucediera algo más en medio de ambos apareció Kakashi agarrando con firmeza con una mano el brazo del Uchiha en el cual ya destellaba un potente Chidori que había estado apuntando al _abdomen_ de Sakura y con la otra sosteniendo el delgado brazo de la chica que tenía el bisturí y que estaba peligrosamente cerca del _cuello_ del azabache.

Ambos miraron con enojo al peligris.

-Sakura es la ganadora- pronunció.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

_Hola! Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo.. Lo sé es bastante corto pero es que tuve que quitar y modificar muchísimas cosas del original y bueno, este fue el resultado._

_¿Qué les parecieron los enfrentamientos? Espero haya quedado claro el de Sasuke y Sakura, a veces soy muy específica y no me doy a entender bien. Me gustaría saber que opinan. _

_Por cierto muchísimas gracias por los reviews y las alertas! ^.^_

_Justamente esta semana otra de mis historias "Goodnigth Kiss" llego a sus 100 reviews! Un agradecimiento enorme a quienes siguen también esa historia y toman un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un review! Son unos amores! :D_

_En fin, se preguntaran porque tarde tanto en actualizar, bueno justamente el viernes termine mi periodo de exámenes parciales así que como sabrán estuve ocupada mil! Pero ahora que ya Salí de ese aprieto comenzare con las actualizaciones :) por cierto ya estoy a la mitad del nuevo capítulo de "Sin memoria" así que si la están siguiendo no tardo en actualizar :3_

_Eso es todo por ahora. Saludines :B_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Saquuchiha ~ _


	4. High Tension

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pero el contexto de la historia sí. No plagio.

Aclaraciones al Final del capítulo.

Disfruten la lectura.

Summary: Sasuke ha regresado por cuenta propia. Pero las cosas no son como Naruto lo imagino, sobre todo el hostil y desconfiado comportamiento de Sakura hacia quien alguna vez fue su primer amor. [Editado]

Narración.

-Diálogos –

Cambios de escena: *~O~o~O~*

.

.

**Second chance**

**By: Saquuchiha.**

Capítulo 4: High Tension

.

.

.

_._

-Recuerde descansar y no hacer esfuerzos innecesarios- dijo mientras cerraba el expediente de la mujer con el enorme vientre frente a ella.

-Muchas gracias doctora, procurare hacerlo-

-Nada de procurar, ese pequeñín estará pronto con nosotros, haremos los posible para que su llegada sea lo más sencilla posible- sonrió levemente mientras veía a la mujer tocar con cariño su abultado vientre.

Cuando la mujer salió de la sala de consulta Sakura dejo caer sus facciones con brusquedad eliminando cualquier amabilidad de su rostro, coloco el expediente junto a la demás pila de ellos en el escritorio. Ya eran pasadas las 8 y ella seguía esperando pacientes, no es que le molestase, todo lo contrario, agradecía tener el trabajo de hospital y no tener que hacer de niñera para con su equipo.

Aun recordaba el pequeño incidente de la mañana, cuando Kakashi la había declarado ganadora hubieron que pasar unos segundos antes de que tanto ella como Sasuke desaparecieran sus técnicas, finalmente Sakura dio por terminado el entrenamiento y se fue de ahí alegando que tenía trabajo en el hospital (lo cual en parte era cierto) sin decir ni una palabra de más al resto de su equipo.

Y mañana le esperaba lo mismo, sin ninguna misión no tenia de otra más que entrenar con el recién reagrupado equipo 7. Si Tsunade no le hubiese asignado la tarea de vigilar a Sasuke probablemente le rogaría por una larga misión de vigilancia y reconocimiento.

-Sakura-san, su próximo paciente está aquí- anuncio la enfermera a través de la puerta.

-Gracias, déjalo pasar- respondió después de dejar salir un largo y silencioso suspiro.

Agarro el expediente siguiente y al abrirlo la buena cara que había puesto se le fue hasta los pies. Fulmino el nombre que estaba escrito en la parte de arriba del expediente.

Cuando se escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente Sakura se negó a voltear.

-Sakura-chan, tenemos que hablar.- dijo una voz familiar y para cuando finalmente la medicin-nin decidió voltear, ni una sola línea de expresión se hallaba en su rostro.

-Tengo entendido que vienes a tu revisión semestral, no a hablar Naruto- le dijo hojeando la carpeta que tenía en las manos.

-Hablo enserio Sakura-chan, tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió en la mañana- le dijo con la expresión más seria que jamás había visto en el rubio.

-Estoy en horario laboral, así que o te sientas para el chequeo o te largas de mi consultorio. – Naruto frunció el ceño con frustración y finalmente se trepo en la camilla. Sus facciones tensas, y en sus ojos había duda.

Sakura se acercó con el estetoscopio y escucho con atención la respiración del chico, continuo con el chequeo de forma casi mecánica.

-Sakura-chan, porque no hablas conmigo?- pregunto Naruto después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Estoy haciendo mi trabajo- lo eludió.

-Sabes que no hablo de eso, me has estado evitando desde que Sasuke llego a la aldea, ¿Qué ocurre? No lo entiendo ¿es que acaso no estuvimos todo este tiempo tratando de que Sasuke regresara?-

No hubo respuesta.

Naruto respiro profunda y melancólicamente - ¿Por qué te comportas así ahora que el equipo 7 está reunido de nuevo?-A medida de que Naruto hablaba el ceño de la pelirosa empezaba a fruncirse y su postura se cuadraba lentamente. -Te prometí que lo traería de regreso, no es así? ¿Es que acaso no querías que Sasuke regresara a la aldea?-Algo dentro de la chica hizo _plap_.

-No.- se escuchó en la habitación como un eco, pasaron unos segundos para que el rubio procesara la respuesta.

-Qu…-

-No quería que regresara a la aldea, desde hace un buen rato había estado deseando de que nunca pusiera un pie en este lugar nuevamente – respondió con voz dura y sin mirar directamente al chico.

-Pero Sakura-chan, es nuestro amigo- -Naruto agarro a Sakura de la muñeca deteniendo el chequeo médico.

-No Naruto!, él es un asesino.- mascullo con desprecio aun sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos.

-Sakura-chan!- el chico se levantó abruptamente de la camilla con cara de estupefacción. Miraba a la chica hablar con desprecio. –Somos –

-NO! Naruto, nosotros _ya no_ somos un equipo y eso no va a cambiar, no quiero saber nada de un asesino como el! Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que traicione a la aldea de nuevo, y esta vez Naruto, esta vez te vas a arrepentir de tener tanta esperanza en él, así que si eres un poco inteligente tratarías de vigilarlo en lugar de hacer vanos intentos de que el equipo 7 regrese a lo que fue, porque eso no va a pasar Naruto, ni ahora ni _nunca!_-

Naruto estaba pasmado, parado frente a una enojadísima Sakura que incluso estaba temblando de lo fuerte que apretaba sus puños. Abrió la boca pero no sabía que decir, ¿Desde cuándo Sakura pensaba de esa forma? ¿Qué había sucedido con ella?

-Yo..- Naruto estaba mudo ante la chica que tenía enfrente, Sakura empezó a darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y sintió un revolvimiento de culpa en lo profundo de su estómago, Naruto estaba incluso pálido. –Porque...-

-Lo lamento Naruto, debí decírtelo antes y lo siento- coloco una de sus blancas manos sobre sus ojos con cansancio y agacho la cabeza. – No podía decírtelo – lo miro a los ojos con una mueca de arrepentimiento – Después de tanto tiempo, tanto esfuerzo ¿Cómo iba a decirte que no quería a Sasuke de vuelta? –Soltó aire con exasperación intentando recobrar la postura.- Sinceramente no pensé que esto sucediera, después de lo de Danzo, no pensé que hubiese vuelta atrás.-

-Pero el regreso! Por su propia cuenta, todavía hay esperanza, por favor Sakura-chan, dale una oportunidad, todavía no nos podemos rendir, todavía no me voy a rendir..- Ella cerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Yo no puedo darle una segunda oportunidad a alguien así-

-Sakura-chan!- Naruto se veía seriamente alterado.

-Por Dios Naruto, Intento matarte! Intento matar a Kakashi, a mí! Yo no puedo confiar en él, el ya no es el Sasuke que conocíamos, Ha asesinado a muchas personas, su hermano entre ellos! Lo siento Naruto pero eso no va a suceder. No puedo. –

-Pero…-

-Escúchame Naruto, y hazlo muy bien – lo miro a los ojos por primera vez desde que entro al pequeño cuarto- Las personas no cambian de un día para otro, y para un asesino no existe la redención – vio que el rubio abrió la boca para protestar, le impidió decir cualquier cosa. –Estoy segura de que existe alguna razón para que haya regresado, y sea lo que sea no creo que sea buena. Después de los sucedido con Pain, como puedo perdonar a alguien que pone en peligro a mi aldea? Mi hogar y a mis amigos? Si tengo que hacer que exilien o encierren a Sasuke con tal de proteger la aldea, lo voy a hacer.. –Miro a Naruto verla como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma – Solo quiero que lo sepas. –

Naruto cerro los puños con fuerza y evito la mirada de la pelirosa.- Yo no me voy a rendir aun.-

-Buena Suerte Naruto- Le dijo evitando nuevamente su mirada- ahora si me disculpas hay más pacientes esperando-

Sakura salió de la habitación dejando a Naruto con un mal sabor de boca, lo que menos quería la pelirosa era alejar a Naruto, pero mientras Sasuke fuese el tópico favorito de Naruto la idea de tener al rubio cerca no era muy tentadora

Sakura sentía que el regreso de Sasuke estaba arruinando su vida, en muchos sentidos.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

-Bueno, parece que Sakura no vendrá hoy –dijo el peligris cuando había pasado ya más de una hora de estar esperando a la chica, Naruto estaba sorpresivamente callado y Sasuke simplemente se limitó a hacer un gesto de molestia, después de todo lo habían tenido esperando una hora para empezar un patético entrenamiento. Y Uchiha Sasuke nunca había sido paciente. –Empezaremos por nuestra cuenta entonces-

Durante la última semana no había habido percances, durante los entrenamientos todos llegaban y Kakashi organizaba ya sea equipos o preparaba una sesión de alguno de los artes shinobi, sin embargo Sakura y Sasuke siempre se encontraban a la ofensiva y procuraban no acercarse mucho el uno al otro, aun así Kakashi y Naruto no hicieron nada para remediarlo

No estaban tratando con personas fáciles de manejar después de todo.

Justo cuando habían empezado un enfrentamiento en Taijutsu sintieron un familiar chakra acercarse a toda velocidad, cuando al fin la pudieron divisar detuvieron su entrenamiento al notar que traía su chaleco jounnin puesto.

-Kakashi – le llamo al poner pie en el suelo y el peligris se acercó dejando a los otros dos miembros fuera de la conversación. –Tsunade-sama acaba de mandarme a una misión de ayuda médica a Sunagakure, Shizune está ocupada y no hay nadie con suficiente conocimiento médico, solo he venido a avisar. Tardare unos días en regresar –

-Muy bien, buena suerte entonces – respondió con tranquilidad –Les hare saber a los chicos –

-No creo que sea necesario, solo quería avisarte como el líder de escuadrón –

Kakashi frunció el ceño y se notó el movimiento sobre su máscara al abrir la boca.

-Sakura! Apúrate niña que no tenemos todo el día! –Se escuchó el grito de Anko a través de todo el campo de entrenamiento llamando la atención de los presentes. Acababa de llegar probablemente iría con Sakura a Sunagakure.

Sakura miro nuevamente a Kakashi y con un leve cabeceo giro sobre sus talones y de un salto alcanzo a Anko.

Los tres miembros del equipo siete vieron como Anko le dijo algo a la chica y esta asintió, por ultimo Sakura volteo a ver a los tres que observaban la escena y con una leve, casi imperceptible fruncida hacia cierto personaje salió del rango visible junto con Anko.

-Kakashi-sensei, a donde va Sakura-chan?- se acercó corriendo hacia el peligris.

-Tiene una misión medica en Sunagakure –respondió automáticamente –Me pidió que les avisara – mintió.

-Ya – respondió Naruto con un suspiro y volteando a ver a Sasuke quien recogía su chokuto clavada en el suelo. Naruto frunció el ceño, después del día del hospital no había podido hablar con Sakura apropiadamente, y las palabras de la chica empezaban a hacer efecto en él.

"_Estoy segura de que existe alguna razón para que haya regresado, y sea lo que sea no creo que sea buena"_

Recordó y cerro los puños con fuerza, eso no podía ser, cierto? Miro a Sasuke quien le regreso la mirada sin inmutarse, si Sasuke tenía una mala razón para regresar a Konoha cuál sería la decisión que tomaría al respecto? Sería capaz de arrestar, encarcelar, exiliar, o matar a Sasuke para proteger la aldea? Y si no lo hacia la aldea correría peligro de ser destruida?

-Naruto! El entrenamiento continua –le indico Kakashi sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Naruto volteo y se dispuso a averiguar si Sakura podía tener razón, un intercambio de golpes con Sasuke podría aclarar un poco sus pensamientos.

Con eso en mente se abalanzo contra el pelinegro quien lo veía con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Nunca había necesitado un entrenamiento de Taijutsu tanto como ahora.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

_Bien, yo sé que he tardado un poco, editar estar historia está siendo un poco tardado, trato de rolar las actualizaciones de mis historias, y bueno era el turno de esta._

_Lamento mucho la tardanza, y espero que les agrade el giro que está dando la historia, que es muy diferente de la original que hice ya hace varios años. _

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo y para las personitas que se toman el tiempo para dejar un review._

_Por si les interesa, la actualización de las historias va así: Goodnigth kiss, Sin memoria, Second Chance, y Broken Mirror._

_De nuevo muchas gracias, y nos vemos en la próxima, sí que si ^^_

_._

_._

_._

_Saquuchiha ~_

_._

_._

_._

**Edited [23-03-13]**


End file.
